pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
ORAS007: Omega Alpha Adventure 6
is the 7th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 1 (ORAS). Synopsis While Emerald and Steven face a dangerous Pokémon, Ruby goes off with Latios and remembers he and Emerald looked upon Courtney's memories. Suddenly, he faces three Draconids, all of them angry Ruby visited their holy grounds. Chapter Plot Emerald turns around and is shocked to see a ring and a hand reaching after him. Emerald goes back to his bed, as he grabs his pistol and sends Sceptile. He interrogates this person, who tells nothing. Emerald shoots a cartridge, but the Pokémon is unaffected. Steven comes to Emerald and sees the opponent Emerald is fighting against. Steven keeps Emerald away, as his Sceptile has to save energy for something else. Steven sends Metagross and touches the Key Stone on his Mega Stickpin, Mega Evolving Metagross. Mega Metagross uses Metal Claw, attacking this Pokémon. Emerald is glad to see Steven also has the power of Mega Evolution. Emerald places another cartridge to slow the Pokémon down, who keeps evading attacks. Emerald fires the cartridge, but the Pokémon just smiles and disappears, while Mr. Stone watches. Steven sees this was another menace, but decides this will not slow them down against Draconids. Steven sees Emerald is shooting cartridge, which calm Pokémon down. Emerald explains he tries to deduce the Pokémon's birthplace and shoots the cartridge, containing the soil of the Pokémon's birthplace to calm them down. However, he is not certain about this one. He is even more baffled, for the soil he shot is from Faraway Island, birthplace of Mew, the ancestor of all Pokémon. Lastly, Emerald fears in the ring the Pokémon casted, he saw eyes of another Pokémon. At the Sky Tower, Ruby goes with Latios away, since he copied the mural. Ruby decides to go join Steven and Mr. Stone. He notices Rayquaza's chains and thinks someone has freed Rayquaza, but someone else rushed to the top. He remembers Norman freed Rayquaza and Wally went through the corridors. He remembers Zinnia told him her family's generations have built the tower and came up with a solution to save the world. He wonders what she has to do with Rayquaza, since 9 years ago she set it free. Latios asks Ruby how did he know Zinnia's name if that was his first meeting with her. Ruby reminds Latios after the meeting with Steven and being told about the meteor that invades the world, Emerald asked Ruby whom should they ask for advice. Ruby realized he didn't want to upset his beloved ones, nor did Emerald. Ruby thought it was best not to tell this to anyone. He remembered Courtney and wanted her advice. Ruby took Courtney's hood horn, which contains her memories. He lit the horn and watched with Emerald the events before Ruby met her at the Abandoned Ship. They saw the memory where Courtney captured a spy. That spy was actually Zinnia, who threw away the disguise to Courtney. Aster arrived, though Courtney had Zinnia attack with her Ninetales. Zinnia introduced herself, told Courtney she came here to warn a person about an incoming disaster. Courtney, despite knowing Zinnia is one of the Draconids, tried to attack her. However, Maxie stopped Courtney, for Zinnia told them about Groudon, where it was located and how to activate it with usage of the Red Orb. Ruby tells Latios he trusts Zinnia, but does not know what to say to Steven. He makes it clear the Draconids knew about the meteor for 1000 years and have been passing the knowledge on how to protect the world, from generation to generation. He is still angry she was the cause of his rivalry with Norman (which ended), but saw it was just for a greater cause. Despite her horrible features, Ruby considers Zinnia an okay person, but wonders what will happen next, as Zinnia claimed Devon Corp. as her enemy. Latios feels Ruby is behaving more mature, though Ruby wonders how will he tell this to Mr. Stone. Suddenly, three men, being carried by Flygon appear, accompanied by a Sableye, a Slowbro and a Mawile. Ruby and Latios try to pass them, but these Draconids are angry Ruby was at their sacred grounds. They demand what he was doing there, else he will not leave this place. Debuts Character *Jinga *Toma-Toma *Renza Pokémon *Hoopa (Confined form; silhouette) *Mega Metagross (Steven's) Gallery Category:ORAS manga volume 1 chapters